Miedo
by DobleWhammy
Summary: Es una sensación de por demás fuerte y no sabes cómo pero siempre se apodera de ti. Especialmente en la oscuridad.


********Miedo********

_**(**__Es una sensación de por demás fuerte y no sabes cómo pero siempre se apodera de ti. Especialmente en la oscuridad.__**)**_

_*Summary*_

********Miedo********

**Aviso, anuncio, advertencia (AAA): **Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen sino a Mondo Media y sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia transcurre en un universo alterno donde todos son humanos.

**¡**Felices Pascuas a todos los queridos lectores**!** Espero que hayan comido muchos chocolates, yo ya estoy hecha un conejo de pascua de chocolate viviente — Se esconde — ¡No me coman! ¬¬ jeje disculpen es que hoy fue un día extraño jeje.

Queridos lectores, ya por ingresar a esta historia les regalo chocolates — Les entrega varias cajas — ¡Y en especial huevos de pascuas! — Lanza al cielo varios de estos deliciosos chocolates esperando que lleguen a su destino. Donde están los lectores — Se me ocurrió una idea y aquí está. Yo he creado varios cuentos cortos u One-Shot que lentamente tocaran la luz, este es el segundo que he terminado, en total son siete que cree un día y ahora están siendo pasados a limpio. Ya publique "Corazón" y ahora viene este, luego vendrán los otros cinco.

En este desee hacer algo en particular. En esta Fic, mentalmente "estarán" en la piel de un personaje. En este caso será Flaky, ya saldrá uno de Flippy, pero con tiempo y otro con Fliqpy, esos personajes me fascinan. "Sentirán, pensaran y analizaran como ella" naaaaaah exagero, solo se dará a entender algunas cosas que supuestamente deben de sentir siendo el personaje.

Bien sin más vueltas y contradicciones por mi parte el fic… (Nos leemos abajo)

********Miedo********

"_El miedo solo está en nuestras mentes_

_Pero esta apoderándose todo el tiempo"_

"_Sweet Sacrifice __—__ Evanescence"_

********Miedo********

Miedo. Simple sensación que es provocado por algo que afecta nuestras mentes. Sea por algo que no podes controlar, que puede dañarte o siquiera tocarte. Algo desconocido o no que crea terror en tu mente, aunque sea solo imaginación y simple tontería tuya pero que lo tomas más que real, provocando que lo verdadero se deforme quedando en una confusión que ni logras comprender.

No sabes porque pero lo sientes. Esa sensación invade tu pecho, te consume lentamente y no tiene deseos de irse. ¿Acaso es por él?, ¿Por ese ser tan despiadado y cruel? Aquel que una vez juraste amor y ahora resulta que te muestra algo distinto a lo que te prometió. ¿Esos ojos amarillos que lo dominan y lo llevan a la locura?

No lo sabes, ni deseas averiguarlo solo te acurrucas dentro de ese supuesto lugar seguro, en ese gran armario, mientras contienes las ganas de gritar, de correr, de llorar. Oyes sus pasos. Se acercan lentos pero seguros y no paran. No se detienen. Se vuelven cada vez más fuertes y retumba en tus oídos.

Sabes que está allí fuera, que acabara por encontrarte pero aun así no haces nada como para evitarlo. Solo te quedas allí, esperando. Escuchando. Respirando cada vez más hondo, más rápido.

El aire se torna pesado. La desesperación te consume. El miedo te toma lentamente. Sientes terror al saber que te espera cuando te encuentre, y el dolor que seguirá luego de verlo a los ojos.

Lo escuchas. Dice tu nombre pero aun así te rehúsas a moverte, a realizar movimiento. Te niegas a obedecerle aunque una parte de ti lo desea. Una parte por demás oscura quiere abalanzársele, hacer algo para terminar de una vez por todas con esto pero lo evitas. Frenas esas ideas. Te sientes de alguna manera a salvo pero, ¿Por cuánto?

Lo sientes aun más cerca. Esta detrás de esa puerta. No quieres que la abra, mejor dicho ni siquiera lo piensas. Te abrazas con más fuerzas trayendo aun más contigo tus piernas que tocan con fuerza tu pecho. Contienes la respiración y cierras los parpados con fuerzas. Intentas pensar en otra cosa, pero es inútil. Estas acorralada.

Él vuelve a repetir tu nombre.

Esa voz es suave, melodiosa, varonilmente hermosa. La conoces, es él, no ese ser frio y aterrador que crea destrucción a cada paso, sino el del cual te enamoraste, lo amaste y juraste estar por siempre a pesar de todo a su lado. Con una sonrisa.

Escuchas que repite tu nombre, parece desesperado. Tú lo comprendes, ha regresado para salvarte. Deseas más que nada lanzarte a sus brazos, que estos músculos fuertes sean tu protección y no los que antes deseaban hacerte daño.

— Flippy — Musitas alegre. Te arrimas temblorosa y con lágrimas en tus cristalinos ojos a abrir la puerta pero esta se abre antes de que tú llegues a palmearla.

Lo observas. Te arrepientes de haber mencionado ese nombre, el equivocado. Su mirada fría y de ojos amarillos penetrantes provoca un miedo aun más mayor en tu interior que invade por completo cada rincón de tu mente. Ya estas hundida en el terror. Cierras los parpados nuevamente. No deseas verlo a los ojos, sabes lo que te va a esperar.

Sientes como una fría y filosa navaja ingresa por tu vientre. El dolor es horrible, deseas que frene pero de alguna forma sabes que eso no podrá ser así.

Sientes que te sacude, chillas desesperada. Te rehúsas a abrir los parpados y visualizar a la figura humana que yace frente a ti. A ver ese gesto de odio, de furia. De un deseo incontenible de sangre y muerte.

— Flaky — Susurra tú nombre con desesperación. Es la misma tonada de voz que antes pero sabes de alguna forma que no es él o deseas creerlo así.

Realizas un movimiento, no sabes cuál pero necesitas hacerlo. Por esto oyes como gime por el dolor que le has provocado. Abres los parpados y observas con terror tus manos que sostienen firme un cuchillo de caza, su arma, que esta incrustado en su vientre, no en el tuyo. Sus ojos son verdes, no amarillos. Aun sigues en el armario y él fuera de allí.

Lo que era un juego de escondidas, lo cambiaste por el temor y el miedo que te provocaron una simple ilusión. Esas sensaciones que se apoderaron de tu mente, como siempre lo hacen cuando la oscuridad te atrapa, al igual que en ese armario en el que te encerraste para permanecer oculta en este divertido juego que luego fue ese objeto que te atrapo en él.

En la oscuridad.

En el miedo.

Chillas por lo que hiciste y te arrepientes de todo lo que has hecho pero ya es tarde. No comprendes como sacaste su arma, analizas rápido que de su chaleco donde siempre lo tiene pero ¿En qué momento? No lo sabes.

El miedo te consumió, provocaste una locura y ahora veras las consecuencias que obtuviste por dejarte atrapar por esa fría sensación. Los ojos del joven se vuelven amarillos, y su sonrisa se torna retorcida y perversa. Tú solo tragas saliva nerviosa, temblando sin parar con los ojos más que abiertos.

Ahora el miedo que antes te consumió en una fantasía se vuelve real y ya no hay forma de escapar. Solo te quedas allí viéndolo, porque de alguna forma sabes que no hay escape. Que debes de pagar por lo que has hecho por temor. Por ese fría y horrible sensación.

********Miedo********

**Nota de la autora: **¿Qué sintieron poniéndose en el lugar de la tierna Flaky?, Esa es una mente más que compleja pero aun así es fácil imaginarla, pero para mí es difícil captar por completo su esencia. ¿Qué les pareció? Estar por unos segundos en la mente, en el lugar de un personaje aunque sea imaginándolo ¿Fue agradable? Espero que le hayan gustado querido lectores.

Esto se me ocurrió de la nada, solo salió. Así de fácil. Tal vez subconscientemente desee que alguien entendiera que siente uno en un tipo de situación. Eso es lo que pensaba ese día y así aquí cayo. Además que el tema del grupo Evanescence dio el empujón para la trama.

¿Les gusto?, ¿Fue feo, le falta algo o esperaron algo mejor?, ¿Dejo de hacer cosas así y me dedico a mis otros fics?, ¿Aburro cuestionando siempre? Creo que si xP.

Bien lectores, no queda más que decir sino, ¡Gracias por pasar y leer!, ¿Me dejaran Review? ¡Por fis! Un comentario con su opinión, así de fácil, así de sencillo, así soy yo. ¡Me van a alegrar mucho y no saben cómo lo necesito!

Hasta otra loca historia queridos lectores.

**Saluda Atte. Doble Whammy o T.J.**


End file.
